A Life of Two Jinchuriki
by Rangiku9815
Summary: Naruko (Fem Naruto) meets Gaara as a child and after making friends with him, she makes a promise to return to him.
1. Chapter 1 : The Chunnin Exams begin

**I would like to start with saying that I am co-writing this story with LittleMyOwO so it should be a LittleMyOwO's profile too, please show some love to LittleMyOwO as they are my co-writer and I am there's.**

**We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden that honour goes to****Masashi Kishimoto.**

Promises are the uniquely human way of ordering the future, making it predictable and reliable to the extent that this is humanly possible.

Walking down the street; ignoring the glares being sent her way was a young girl with bright blonde hair tied in long pony-tails going right down her back; She was wearing black anbu style ninja three-quarter lengths with white tape going down the rest of her shins till they meet with her black ninja shorts. On top she is wear an open orange and black jacket, with the Uzumaki spiral on the back a top of her right arm, On her left arm instead of a long sleeve there is tape starting at the forearm and ending a the shoulder, on the inside of her jacket there is a plain tight black shirt. Looking up her face you can see her 6 whisker marks and blue eyes that definer her from anybody else. The blondes name was Naruko Uzumaki the adopted granddaughter of Jiriya and Tsunade of the legendary sannin and younger sister to Isamu and Isao Uzumaki.

Turning around the corner she saw her younger brother (in all but blood) being picked by a boy who looked familiar but Naruko couldn't think where from; He was wearing a hood with what looked like kitty ears and all she could see of his face was dark purple war paint, However next to him was a girl with sandy blond hair put up into four pigtails and a fan strapped to her back, apart from that she could see nothing of the two only the boy had Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey you put Konohamaru down!" The boy jumped which allowed Konohamaru to squirm his way out and run behind Naruko. Turning around the boy and girl froze when they got a glimpse of the blonde haired girl with whiskers. "Naruko!" Naruko turned around to see Sakura and Sasuke running towards her. "Kakashi-Sensei made us come get you, your late for training!"

Kankuro and Temari were having their own conversation, while Naruko was talking to her team mate. "Hey Temari do you think that's her?" Temari smacked Kankuro on the head. "Of course it's her you idiot! How many people do you know with whiskers?" Sand began to trail across the ground almost touching Naruko; Temari and Kankuro began to get worried, if they shouted Gaara might kill them but if they didn't she could die. They were too late as sand already began to crawl up Naruko's leg; Naruko noticed but was too shocked to say anything. Sasuke and Sakura looked wide-eyed at Naruko before she was engulfed by sand.

"Naruko!" Sakura and Sasuke ran forwards but where blocked by Kankuro and Temari. "You need to leave now!" Kankuro spoke with such a deathly voice it caused Konohamaru to run off in the direction of the Hokage tower, as well as Sakura and Sasuke running of to find their Sensei.

By now Naruko had been lifted up to the tree branch where Gaara was stood and the sand was slowly disappearing of her body back into the gourd, located on Gaara's back. Naruko stood wide eyed at Gaara before clutching her head in pain; and falling so that Gaara had to move, quicker than Temari or Kankuro had ever seen him move, to catch her.

**-Flash back- **

A younger Naruko was walking to the park when a boy with red spiky hair and a teddy bear came running up to her. With a big grin on his face he said "Naruko" Before he could finish Naruko put her necklace that she always wore around his neck, looking at a wide eyed Gaara she spoke "I have to go back home, this necklace is a promise that I will meet you again when I'm a ninja." With that she wrapped her arms around his tiny frame and gave him a kiss on the cheek; Naruko was about to walk away, before she started crying, when a hand grabbed onto her orange dress. She turned around and saw Gaara with tears in his eyes.

They everything goes black

**-Flash back ends-**

Naruko slowly opened her eyes to see a crying Gaara holding her tight with the necklace she gave him digging into her skin almost drawing blood. "Gaara, I remember." Slowly she lifted her hands to wipe away from the tears and gave him a hug. The third Hokage had taken this time to appear with a squad of anbu behind; as well as Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. The Hokage walked forwards and said "One get away from Nine."

**That's it for the first chapter, please leave a review telling us what you think and could you please also show the other writer some loves. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth and Lies

**I would like to start with saying that I am co-writing this story with LittleMyOwO so it should be a LittleMyOwO's profile too, please show some love to LittleMyOwO as they are my co-writer and I am there's.**

**We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden that honour goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I think that this story is going well and I would like to thank those who took the time to read, review and all those other things you guys do to support the story. I'm sure it goes for both me and LittleMyOwO when we say thank you to everyone.**

**Chapter 2: The truth and Lies**

**-Previously- **

Naruko slowly opened her eyes to see a crying Gaara holding her tight with the necklace she gave him digging into her skin almost drawing blood. "Gaara, I remember." Slowly she lifted her hands to wipe away from the tears and gave him a hug. The third Hokage had taken this time to appear with a squad of anbu behind; as well as Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. The Hokage walked forwards and said "One get away from Nine."

**-This Chapter-**

Gaara clutched into Naruko's shoulder tighter; tears where spewing out of both of their eyes, Gaara stepped forwards and screamed. "You have taken everything away from me, but you won't take my will!" Sand shot out of Gaara's gourd and in a flash both he and Naruko were gone. Hirzuen was furious a wave of killing intent washed over everyone there; Baki, Gaara's team sensei, stood his ground when Hirzuen began increasing his killing intent. "How dare you bring a demon in this village but not keep it on a tight leash; can't you see Konoha already has one out of control demon, we don't need two!"

Before Baki could reply Kakashi jumped in. "A demon that's what you think of her; you know very well who she is and she's not a demon!" Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leave; to find Naruko and Gaara, but for the first time since she graduated, Kakashi went to be her sensei. If possible Hirzuen was even angrier with a low animalistic growl he barked out orders for his anbu to follow instantly. "I want the both of them found, now!" A flash of blurs were seen as the anbu began to look for the two jinchuriki.

**-With Gaara and Naruko-**

Gaara let go of Naruko as she walked up to a battered run down set of apartment blocks. Seeing Naruko continue walking he followed her; Until Naruko stopped in front of a door which had 'DIE DEMON DIE' written on, as well the walls. Anger built up inside of Gaara and sand began to swirl around his body once; sensing his distress Naruko began to rub circles in Gaara's back until he calmed down. Naruko began to lead Gaara inside her house.

"How?" She spun around to meet Gaara's eyes looking at her. "What?" Gaara lifted his hand to the Kanji; for will on his forehead, and Naruko subconsciously touched her forearm, where it had the kanji for love burned on it.

"How can you be so forgiving of this village and how they treat you; I would!" Gaara couldn't finish as Naruko pulled him into the apartment and sat him down on the sofa. Naruko turned her head to the teddy bear sitting on her table, when a vision flashed through her mind.

**-Flash back continues- **

Naruko was about to walk away, before she started crying, when a hand grabbed on to her orange dress. She turned around and saw Gaara with tears in his eyes. "You will just forget me and leave, and then I will be alone again." Naruko smiled then lifted her forearm up, and pointed to the kanji for love on her forearm. "You will be my friend forever; I have this to prove it." Gaara let out a small smile then gave her the last thing in the world he had from his mother. "My mum gave me brought this for me; I want it to keep you safe." With one last smile Naruko walked down the street clutching a small teddy bear.

**-Flash back ends-**

By now Gaara had shifted so he was holding one paw and Naruko was hold the other paw; when the door flew straight of its hinged and the third Hokage as well as his sensei Baki ran straight at them. The Hokage grabbed Naruko, who was crying and attempting to get to Gaara, and Baki grabbed him. Naruko's grip on the teddy bear was so tight that it ripped in half, the stuffing ripped through the air as Naruko was taken away from him again. "Gaara!"

Baki turns to look at Gaara "You are forbidden from seeing her again, if you do I will have her killed!" Then he took Gaara back to the hotel, where Kankuro and Temari were waiting for him, not before her turned to Baki; "I will kill any leaf ninja, or any ninja, that tries to stop me from getting my will back." And from then Gaara just looked out of the window in the direction of Naruko's apartment; waiting, waiting for his will to return to him so he could be whole again.

**Thank you for waiting for the new chapter I hope everyone like it, a lot of hard work has gone into it and don't worry everything will be explained in the future chapters so please just be patient and keep on reading. Please leave a review telling us what you think. Note – I would like to say that in kanji Naruko's name means, Naru as in will and Ko as in child and that Gaara's name means demon who loves himself.**


	3. Chapter 3: Some Memories

**I would like to start with saying that I am co-writing this story with LittleMyOwO so it should be a LittleMyOwO's profile too, please show some love to LittleMyOwO as they are my co-writer and I am there's. And that this chapter was written by LittleMyOwO on there own, i just read this one through and said my opinion on it, so please show them some extra love because LittleMyOwO is really talented and you should check out their other story's. **

**We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden that honour goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I think that this story is going well and I would like to thank those who took the time to read, review and all those other things you guys do to support the story. I'm sure it goes for both me and LittleMyOwO when we say thank you to everyone.**

**Chapter 3: Some Memories**

**-Previously-**

Baki turns to look at Gaara "You are forbidden from seeing her again, if you do I will have her killed!" Then he took Gaara back to the hotel, where Kankuro and Temari were waiting for him, not before her turned to Baki; "I will kill any leaf ninja, or any ninja, that tries to stop me from getting my will back." And from then Gaara just looked out of the window in the direction of Naruko's apartment; waiting, waiting for his will to return to him so he could be whole again.

**-This Chapter-**

Naruko sobbed loudly in the corner with the half teddy bear close to her chest. The kanji for love was exposed as both her jacket and bandages lay around the room. Hiruzen watched her with a cold gaze and slowly blew out a small cloud of smoke. His mind was dominated with how the outcome would be, if the two demon children were to join forces. Naruko however, closed her eyes and stroked the tattoo as the tears continued to fall. Though a small smile soon crept onto her face.

**-Flashback begins-**

"Sensei!" The blonde girl smiled widely and waved as she sat on a large branch rather high up from the ground. "Naruko, didn't I tell you to train while I was away?" Naruko jumped down, and landed easily in front of the white haired man. "But! Jiraiya-sensei uses way too long with his 'research'!" The said man snickered and got out a box wrapped in a white cloth. "Hai hai, here." Naruko blinked and looked at it, before looking up at Jiraiya. "For me, why?" He smiled and patted her hair lovingly. "For taking so long." She smiled and soon started to open it. Inside lay a black and orange jacket, with a spiral on the right upper-arm. Naruko smiled, and immediately put it over her pastel coloured knee-length jumpsuit. "Thank you so much sensei!" Jiraiya itched the back of his head and smiled softly. "No worries kid… but let's resume to training for the time being." She straightened up and gave him a salute. "Hai sensei!"

"Aw, it's hot! Why do we have to travel to such a dry place sensei?" Naruko whined as she and Jiraiya made their way through the empty dessert of Wind. Jiraiya chuckled and looked down at his student as he took a gulp of water. "Business, what else?" Naruko pouted, but nodded and took the bottle away from the white haired man and took a sip as well. "But still… the dessert in the middle of nowhere? What's the point?" She mumbled as she swallowed and dried some sweat with the sleeve of her jacket. Jiraiya chuckled and put away the bottle, then pulled Naruko up on his shoulders. She squealed loudly and smiled widely, when she suddenly noticed something in the distance. "You see it now?" She nodded and placed her hands on her knees as she leaned closer and against Jiraiya's head. "Is that… Suna?" He chuckled and smiled proudly as he patted her hand. "Yes, and it's where we'll spend the rest of the time before going home." Naruko's head fell to the side and she frowned. "Home?" Jiraiya chuckled and nodded, making the girl wobble on top of his shoulders. "Home to Konoha of course."

Naruko strolled through the village, drinking from a large bottle of water once in a while. Everything looked dull and alike, much to the blonde's dismay. After all, she hated things that was boring and easily erased, hence her favorite colour. Her peaceful stroll ended however as she suddenly heard screams. That made her turn towards the sounds, and run to where they came from. And for the first time in Suna, she saw something that didn't blend into the background. Something that stood out… or rather, someone. A boy her age with crimson spiky hair and turquoise eyes with black lines around them. He clutched a teddy bear as sand trashed around him, and shot towards other children.

Naruko grinned and jumped at the redhead, whose sand didn't even have the time to react. "Gaara!" The said boy turned his head, and smiled cutely at her, as well as laughing softly. The people -who cowered against the walls of houses around them- blinked and looked at each other with huge eyes. The monster smiled and laughed… and didn't hurt someone as he did it! Naruko pulled the teddy away from his hands and cuddled it to her chest. "Hey!" Gaara complained playfully, and Naruko laughed. "Then catch me Gaara!"

**-Flashback ends-**

Naruko kissed the kanji on her arm and smiled sadly as she dried away the tears. "Say.. Jiji?" She turned, and the old man just had the time to smack on a grandfatherly smile. "What is it Naruko?" Somehow, none of his malice leaked in his voice, and the blonde smiled sadly up at him as she got up. "When does the chunin exams start?"

**Thank you for waiting for the new chapter I hope everyone like it, a lot of hard work has gone into it and don't worry everything will be explained in the future chapters so please just be patient and keep on reading. Please leave a review telling us what you think. Also i would love it if you guys could read some of my other work and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


End file.
